Meeting Marion
by DaydreamingUpReality
Summary: One Shot. Toby takes Spencer to meet his mother. AUish because Marion is alive.


Toby nervously pulled his new truck (Thanks to Spencer) into the Cavanaugh's driveway. Pulling the key out of the ignition, he turned to his girlfriend. "Spencer, are you sure you're up to this, my mom can be a little weird around… new people." Toby asks, the beauty next to him.

The truth is, Toby actually made the last part up. He had never had a girlfriend to bring home, and she seemed fine with Ali. He was just nervous, no more like petrified. Maybe he was being a little over dramatic. His mother minded Ali fine, and she was a deceitful little snob, so why wouldn't she love Spencer? Maybe it's because he had never felt this way before? Maybe because he had the strange feeling Spencer would be a big part of his life (And about a year after college and they were finally financial steady he will pop the question and be right). What ever the reason was, it was turning him into a wreck. "Toby I'm sure, but if you aren't you can always take me home." Spencer replies, giving him a way out.

If Toby wasn't ready to introduce her into probably the most special person in his life, she wasn't going to push him. But after Spencer told him that, Toby knew he had to do it. Looking into her deep brown eyes he gained confidence; he saw that she was hoping he'd introduce them, she wanted to take that step. So opening his door, Toby took his step, and got out, going around to the other side to open her door. Spencer thanked him quietly and followed him to the house.

Walking up the cobble stone stepping stairs, Spencer felt elated. None of her other boyfriends would have done this, they weren't that serious. The only reason she wasn't freaking out, like Spencer could tell Toby obviously was, was because this was Toby's mom. She had the biggest feeling that she would love her. Opening the front door, Toby yelled to his mother. "Mom, I'm here!" He announced his presence and continued to lead Spencer to another room. Walking down the hallway, Spencer took in her surroundings. It was like a normal house. But she didn't look at it that way. She saw chips in the painted walls showing wear and tear. She saw how the carpet had some stains and a small hole in the wall. Where it looked like a little Toby Cavanaugh might of accidentally hit with a baseball. But mostly, Spencer saw pictures of Toby; he was most definitely the apple to her eye. (But why wouldn't he be, he's Toby). Looking away from her surroundings and more on where they were heading, she noticed Toby was a couple feet ahead of her. Just as she caught up they turned into what Spencer guessed was the living room (Well the TV did kind of give it away). On the recliner across from a beige couch was a women who appeared in her early 40's. She had reddish-brown hair that was neatly brushed back, even though it only barely reached her shoulders. The main thing she noticed about her was her eyes. The bright, brilliant blue eyes, that she undoubtedly passed onto her beloved son. When Toby and Spencer entered the room, she stood.

Pressing down her pants, she walked over to the couple with a delighted look on her face. "Mom, this is my girlfriend Spencer, Spencer this is my mother." Toby introduced and stepped aside for Spencer to come in the room more. Shaking hands with Spencer, Toby's mother spoke. "Spencer, nice to finally meet you, I've heard lots about you." She said with a wink. "And please call me Marion or mom if you wish." Marion added. "Nice to finally meet you too Marion, I've heard lot about you too." Spencer replies smiling. Also smiling, Toby walks over with the girls towards the seats, only to realize his mother took his seat next to Spencer on the love seat.

He wasn't angered though, his favorite women in the world were getting along beyond fine. "Can I get you both anything to drink?" Toby asks politely. "Oo coffee please?" Both Spencer and Marion ask at the same time. They share a quick happy glance before turning back to him. "Oh please make it stronger then yours." Spencer adds. "Yeah Toby don't be a wimp about it." His mother adds also, sharing Spencer's coffee preferences.

Toby just shakes his head before heading off to the kitchen. Marion turns to face Spencer, slapping her lightly on the knee. "Now Spencer tell me more about yourself, and while you're at it let me grab some photo albums, Toby was just the cutest child." Marion beams, standing up. Spencer relaxes quickly, she had the feeling this would be the beginning of a wonderful friendship and in no time would feel comfortable enough to call her mom.


End file.
